


Death of a 'friend'

by Chimchims_fangirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, Mentioned BTS - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimchims_fangirl/pseuds/Chimchims_fangirl
Summary: It happened so suddenly, the world still doesn't know how to cope with the death of one of their beloved idols.





	Death of a 'friend'

It was only last week when everything happened.  
The thunderous clouds were dark and rolling above, leaving Jimin feeling sad and exhausted. He'd recently returned from visiting his family and had just made it to the door of the dorm when the sky cracked and lit up with streaks of lightning. He hurriedly stepped inside and was met with…  
nothing. Jimin searched around the dorm, in every room but could not find any other members anywhere. He realised he was alone and decided he'd rather watch the tv than wait till the rest of Bangtan decided to show up.  
It was after waiting for more than a few hours, that he began to wonder why no one else was back yet. He searched the blanket he'd grabbed and after a quick struggle felt the cool metal of his phone in his hands. Swiping through the contacts he had, he called his managers number.  
Several seconds passed and the call was never picked up, only the irritating sound of a monotone voicemail met him. Calling everyone else in the group, he got no response from any of them.  
Jimin was growing increasingly worried as they were all on a strict schedule. This had never happened to him before.

As if on cue, there was a heavy thud against the door of the dorm, followed by another and another. They didn't stop. Jimin gasped and ran to the window to see who - or what- was there. As he peeked through the heavy curtains covering the window, he noticed there wasn't anything but dense rain pounding against their door. Jimin froze. The handle of the door slowly began to drop like someone was trying to open it. Once at the bottom, the handle stopped; the door was forced open. The only distinguishable sound Jimin could hear over the rushing of blood in his ears was the harsh ragged breathing flowing from the tall figure now in front of him.

The blonde boy screamed and attempted to run, but a large, dirty arm wrapped around his lithe waist and Jimin was forcefully grabbed. His head was flung back, and he was met with a throbbing pain racing up his neck and into his stunned head. Jimin's mind raced at a thousand thoughts a minute.  
‘Who was this? What did they want? Why me?'  
The only coherent thought he had was the fact that the position he was in wasn't the best; that he needed to move as soon as possible. The arm was moved back, and Jimin's body was turned around to face the intruder.  
He felt sick. The only part of the person's face that was identifiable, was their eyes. Most of their face was covered with a thick mask concealing who they were. Panicking at the sight, Jimin tried his hardest to move his face away from the man but without success.  
Without Jimin noticing, a heavy hand had slid up his back and was planted firmly at the base of Jimin's neck, restricting his movement.

Jimin felt sick.

With his breathing rapid and his body heaving, the intruder stilled and seemed to let Jimin catch his breath, much to his surprise. Deep, almost black eyes peered down at Jimin's small body as he gathered to courage to look up. The figure opened their mouth and began to talk, but all Jimin could hear was a sharp ringing caused by the tall figure in front of him. A large hand being waved in front of Jimin's face was what made his mind aware of the situation again. Jimin was trapped; an intruder was in the dorm. Jimin blinked once. Twice. A third time before he had fully realized the figure was talking.  
"W-what?" The boy stuttered.  
"I said, you need to listen or else I'll hurt you " The man weakly replied. Jimin almost laughed at that. The man was half asleep and could barely stand on two feet. Still, Jimin thought, he could cause some serious damage if he didn't comply.  
"Okay," he began "I'm listening, just don't hurt me, please!"  
"Good, or else this would've been messier than I- "  
"Messier? Messier than what?" Jimin lightly giggled, not meaning to voice his thoughts.  
"What did you just say? Do you think you're funny?" He practically growled, before beginning to shake, his anger showing. Jimin felt sick. He didn't know what to do so he did what he did best. Jimin cried. A lot.  
"Wait, no, please don't" The man started to panic, seemingly spooked by Jimin's tears. "I didn't mean to scare you that much" The man's voice had lowered and he sheepishly looked down at Jimin, not really knowing what to do. Hiccupping and with his eyes still streaming, Jimin peered up at the thin man and gave the biggest, saddest eyes, hopefully persuading him to release him from his harsh grip. The intruder reluctantly loosened his tight grip and grabbed Jimin's arm instead of around his neck.  
Jimin sighed deeply, happy he could breathe without the possibility of his airway being cut off by the intruder's grimy hand.  
The unnamed man ran his heavy hand down his dirty face and grimaced at the pain that grew afterwards.  
"You gotta help me, I've got myself in a bit of trouble" he whispered, now seemingly worried about Jimin's reply.  
"What did you do?" Jimin quietly asked, slightly afraid of his response.  
"Just went someplace some people didn't want me to" he started " they were a little angry, to say the least"  
"What do you need from me?" Jimin questioned, hoping this encounter would end quickly.  
"Just a place to hide, you seem pretty safe" The intruder began to list things he would need but as he did, he failed to notice the six bright red dots shining on his lean body. The next moments occurred almost in slow motion:

The loud crash of glass breaking.

The rush of biting wind. 

The sickening ripping of flesh as the bullet pierced the body.

The scream that echoed around the dorm.

Jimin fell to the floor, writhing and shouting in agonizing pain.  
The world had called it ‘A devastating series of events' Others referred to the shooting as shocking and heart-breaking' Jimin thinks, no – he knows-this was no ‘accident' or ‘coincidence'. Jimin wasn't accidentally shot and definitely wasn't shot by an angry netizen, no this wasn't an accident. Jimin was shot on purpose. 

Even today, even as they mourn the loss of a beloved brother, they know what the six of them did. Bangtan will always know that they shot one of their own members.  
Just for the money.


End file.
